Omni Crew Origins: Ben Tennyson
Story Nowatch walks the streets, heading to Omni Crew HQ. He knocks on the door, the camera zooming in on him. Nowatch: Uh, hi. Ryder’s expecting me? The camera zooms out, as the door opens. Nowatch gets in the elevator, taking it up to the HQ. Jane and Kairi are playing keep away with the TV remote from Ben and Yami, with a chick flick on the big screen. Samurai has her faced buried in a book, while Megaman is in the garage. Ryder comes and collects Nowatch. Ryder: Hey there, kid! Nowatch: Hey, Ryder. Thanks for inviting me over. Ryder: Thank you for making a call to the greatest hero ever! So, you needed help with a history paper? Nowatch: Yeah. I have to do research project on the topic of my choice, and I thought, why not do the history of the Omni Crew forming? I’m going to call it, “Omni Crew Origins!” Ryder: Huh. I like it. Nowatch: So, can I talk to John then? Learn about the founding of the team? Ryder: Ooh. Not sure if he’d speak on the subject. Don’t get me wrong, kid. He likes you okay. But he’s not much for talking anymore. Nowatch: Anymore? What happened? Ryder: Ah! That’d be at the end of your history paper, kid! In the meanwhile, there is one other founding member. Hey, Ben! Get over here! Ben grunts with annoyance, as he comes over. Yami is now left powerless against the girls, as he sits and pouts on the couch. Ben: Yeah, what’s up? Ryder: The kid wants to know how you and John founded the Omni Crew. Ben: Ah! Well, I lived through him asking me. And John told me what happened to lead him to seek me, the greatest hero of the day, out. End Scene John and Master Xehanort are outside the gates to Kingdom Hearts, the two panting heavily. Xehanort: Heh. Not bad for a kid. But really? Did you really think you could destroy my Organization? John: I beat all your grunts. Each member of your “Organization” has been defeated by me! Xehanort: Defeated, but not destroyed. You’ve only prolonged my plans. Light and darkness exist as equals. I plan on uniting the two with Kingdom Hearts! John: And destroying everything else in the process. Xehanort: One day, you’ll understand. You’ll have seen what I’ve seen, and agree that this is what needs to be done. Xehanort forms a blade of darkness, as John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Super John, forming a blade of chaos mana. The two dash at each other, clashing and passing each other. A gash forms through Super John’s mana coating, while a cut of light tears through Xehanort. He breaks away into darkness, as Kingdom Hearts fades out of the existing plane. John is succumbed to darkness, as a portal opens, Paradox walking through it. Paradox: Nicely done, John. You silenced the Organization, for now. John: For now? Paradox: As must as I regret to say this, Xehanort survived that blow to him just now. He’ll be back, and his team will come back, bigger and stronger than ever. John: I beat them before. Paradox: They were weak now, new to the power of darkness. The next time you encounter them, they’ll have unlocked their true potential. John: What should I do? Paradox: Form a team of your own. There are plenty of Omnitrix wielders in this dimension. You just need to have the right contacts. John: A team of Omnitrixes? Paradox: Actually, the plural for Omnitrix is Omnitrices. John: Whatever. If it’s a team I need, then I know the place to start at the very least. Paradox smirks, as he goes back through his portal. John runs through to follow, as he comes out in Undertown. John: Nicely done, Paradox. John walks through the streets of Undertown, when a short kid comes around the corner, bumping into him. It’s a human kid, being a younger version of Ben. John: Ben? 11 Year Ben: John? Boy, am I glad to see you! While involved in a confrontation with that slimy and despicable Albedo, he managed to hack the Omnitrix that he, I mean Azmuth created and managed to reverse the signature of my DNA, de-aging me. If you could, I would appreciate it if I could your Omnitrix to re-sync and restore my proper age? John: Nice try, Albedo. Your speech pattern gives you away. Albedo grunts in discomfort, as John grabs his brown wig, pulling it off to reveal his white hair. 11 Year Albedo: Hm. Doesn’t matter. Albedo moves his right arm, his Recreated Ultimatrix making contact with John’s Omnitrix. The two get locked together, as they release a static feedback. An explosion blows them apart, as Albedo’s human appearance returns to being 16 years old. 16 year Albedo: Ah, finally! I will never complain about being stuck in this hormonal body after being a human kid again! I once again have a lasting attention span! John: Congratulations on completing your nefarious and perhaps improvised plan. So, now what do you do? Albedo: Well, I suppose that I make it so there’s one less hero in the world. Albedo transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur, as he fires bone fragment bullets at him. John runs to avoid them, activating the Omnitrix as he goes behind a building. Ultimate Humungousaur gives chase, though John is gone. Ultimate Humungousaur: Run, run, run, as fast as you can. You can’t avoid me, cause I’m… Rumble Knuckles digs out of the ground, uppercutting Ultimate Humungousaur, knocking him back. Ultimate Humungousaur recovers with ease, as Rumble Knuckles punches his fists. Rumble Knuckles: How about a game, of whack-a-mole?! Rumble Knuckles digs back into the ground, as Ultimate Humungousaur fires a bone fragment at the hole, collapsing it. Rumble Knuckles comes up, punching Ultimate Humungousaur hard. Ultimate Humungousaur punches back, as Rumble Knuckles leans back, riding the air current made and gliding away. He arcs up, and pounds into Ultimate Humungousaur. The Proto-TRUK drives in the distance, Ben yawning. Ben: So, bored! There’s nothing happening today! Rook: You say that as if it is a problem. I for one, am quite glad that there is no trouble that requires our attention. An explosion occurs in the distance, the two seeing it. Rook sighs. Rook: It seems that I have spoken too soon. Ben: You definetely did. Get us over there. The Proto-TRUK morphs, as it flies over to that area. Ultimate Humungousaur fires bone fragments, Rumble Knuckles running to dodge them, punching him hard, knocking him into a building, breaking the wall. Ben: Albedo and John? Awesome! Get me lower! It’s hero time! Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Crashhopper. Rook flies in low, as Crashhopper hops out, landing on the ground. Crashhopper: Alright there, Albedo! Stand down, or you’ll get to feel like a squashed insect! Ultimate Humungousaur: Me? Hah! You’d have a better chance taking out a bug! Rumble Knuckles punches Ultimate Humungousaur, while Crashhopper hops and rams Ultimate Humungousaur. He soars past and hops off a building, building velocity for an attack. Crashhopper: Ah-ha! Float like a butterfly, sting like a… Crashhopper hops to ram Ultimate Humungousaur, as he reverts, Crashhopper going over Albedo’s head and ramming Rumble Knuckles instead. Albedo: Hm, I think I’ll take my leave here. (He pulls out a communicator.) He’s all yours. Albedo steps into the shadows, disappearing. Crashhopper and Rumble Knuckles stand up, rubbing their heads. Crashhopper: Sorry about that. What are you doing here? Rumble Knuckles: Well, Psyphon: Ben 10! They turn, as Psyphon, and his gang with Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam, Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk and Tummyhead arrive, pointing blasters at them. Psyphon: I’ve waited a long time for, (He spots Rumble Knuckles) Wait, who’s that? Crashhopper: Oh, allow me to introduce you! Psyphon, meet your maker. John, meet the scum of Undertown. Psyphon: Scum?! You’ll regret that! Atta! Rumble Knuckles punches Psyphon, sending him flying through buildings. He lays in the wreckage, several Liam images circling his head. The others look at Rumble Knuckles, who punches into his hand, a smacking sound occurring. Rumble Knuckles: Who else is ready to rumble? The grunts all take off running, as Rumble Knuckles and Crashhopper revert. Ben: Nicely handled. John: Thanks. We need to catch Albedo. He synced his Ultimatrix device with my own. He most likely has access to all the Ultimate forms of my aliens. Ben: Oh, relax! It’s not like he’ll be able to figure out all the secrets in this short amount of time. A surge of lightning shoots up in the distance, catching both their attention. Ben: Or, maybe he did. John: This is Albedo. Galvan. Ben: Oh. Right. The Proto-TRUK flies by, the back hatch open. Rook: Hop in! Ben and John jump in, as the Proto-TRUK flies towards the source of the lightning. End Scene Ultimate Shocksquatch releases lightning, accessing a power grid. He smirks, as the Proto-TRUK flies overhead. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Come into my lightning web, said the Gimlinopithecus to the Neanderthal. Ben: Is he Shocksquatch? Rook: That last display of electrical energy would suggest that it is more than just a regular Shocksquatch. John: That’s Ultimate Shocksquatch. His physical appearance looks exactly like regular Shocksquatch. Ben: So, it’s not that big a deal, huh? Ultimate Shocksquatch swings a giant lightning fist, encompassing the ship and frying it with lightning, shutting the systems down. The Proto-TRUK goes crashing down, a green flash in it before the collision. Ultimate Shocksquatch chuckles, as he waits patiently. A multi-colored portal opens, as Portaler rolls through, Ben and Rook following. Portaler: (Squeaking in confusion) Rook: What? Have you not used that alien form before? Portaler shakes his head no. Ben: Why do you have all the cool aliens? Don’t get me wrong, that thing does not look intimidating at all. But portal teleportation?! Too cool! Portaler: (Squeaks to thank him.) Ben: Uh, sorry. Didn’t get that. Portaler: (Squeaks a grunt) Ultimate Shocksquatch: You may have survived that. But how about this?! Ultimate Shocksquatch throws an enlarged lightning fist, as Ben slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Feedback, as he catches the lightning fist. He absorbs the lightning, and begins to absorb Ultimate Shocksquatch. Ultimate Shocksquatch gets sucked in, as he transforms into Ultimate Gravattack, floating to a stop. Ultimate Gravattack: Let’s see how you like being sucked in. The mini-planetoids begin to orbit Ultimate Gravattack, as Feedback is caught in the gravity field, joining the orbit. Feedback fires an electric blast, a planetoid blocking it. Portaler is caught in the gravity as well, as he forms a portal, escaping. He rolls out further away, still able to see the battle scene. Portaler: (Squeaks as he makes a battle plan) Portaler’s stomach glows, as a portal forms, Feedback orbiting into it. Ultimate Gravattack looks around for him, when another portal opens, Feedback’s antennas stretching out, plugging into Ultimate Gravattack and draining him. Ultimate Gravattack: Ugh! You! Feedback: Hate to tell you this, Albedo, but the world doesn’t revolve around you. Ultimate Gravattack shifts to Ultimate Heatblast, his magma body melting Feedback’s plugs. Feedback: Aaaaah! Feedback falls backwards, Ultimate Heatblast cackling over him. Ultimate Heatblast: What’s the matter? Can’t take the heat? Feedback: (Retracting his antenna) Oh, not another bad pun battle! Ultimate Heatblast: Don’t need to. Your Omnivoracious is cooked. Ultimate Heatblast spins around, swinging his right magma fist. Feedback leaps backwards, the magma arm stretching after him. A portal forms in the space of the arm, severing it in half. The magma fist falls to the ground, melting through it, as Ultimate Heatblast howls and retracts his arm. Portaler rolls up, waving. Portaler: (Squeaks tauntingly) Feedback: Uh, dude? Not a good plan. Ultimate Heatblast: You want to get a burn first? Fine by me. Ultimate Heatblast throws his left magma fist. Portaler opens a portal, which the fist goes through. Another portal opens overhead, as the fist comes down on Ultimate Heatblast’s head. It stuns him for a moment, as he’s blasted by an electric blast from behind. Feedback smirks, while Ultimate Heatblast scowls. Ultimate Heatblast: How about something a little bigger. ''Way ''bigger. Ultimate Heatblast shifts to Ultimate Way Big, him growing fast, forcing Feedback and Portaler to pull back, Portaler opening a portal for them to go through. Ultimate Way Big grows to the ceiling of Undertown, and breaks through it, the upper half of his torso sticking out of the road. Cars crash into him, though most swerve out of the way. Ultimate Way Big pulls his arms up, climbing out of the hole. Ultimate Way Big: Ah! Fresh air! Now, come at me, heroes! Ultimate Way Big takes a stroll, crushing several cars as he goes. People and aliens scream and run away, as the portal opens, letting Feedback and Portaler out, them reverting. Ben: Ultimate Way Big? Seriously? It’s like he’s not even trying here! John: Either way, the longer this lasts, the more innocent people that get harmed. Ben: You have a way to stop him? John: Only if you can keep him busy. Ben: This sounds like a job for Way Big! John: That kind of brawl will destroy the city. I was thinking a flier. Be a pesky mosquito. Ben: Ah! Bite the fin, make him swat at himself! I’ve got just the alien. Ben activates the Omnitrix, transforming into Astrodactyl. He extends his wings, taking to the air. He fires an energy beam at Ultimate Way Big, it doing just enough to get his attention. Ultimate Way Big: You’re really looking for me to squash you like the leech you are! Astrodactyl: I prefer the term, bad guy buster! Ultimate Way Big swings a fist, as Astrodactyl releases a propulsion blast, deflecting it. Ultimate Way Big stumbles back slightly, catching himself on a building he cracks. John makes it below and behind Ultimate Way Big’s leg, slapping down the Omnitrix. Cloudnine: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Cloudnine floats up, hiding along his leg as he travels up. Ultimate Way Big throws cosmic disks, as Astrodactyl uses energy whips, deflecting them enough to miss him and soar out into the sky, eventually dissipating. Astrodactyl flies towards Ultimate Way Big’s head fin, as Ultimate Way Big swats his hand, the wind from it pushing Astrodactyl back. Ultimate Way Big: This your grand plan? Make a desperate fight against me? Astrodactyl: Nah. Just keeping your attention until John makes it to your head. Ultimate Way Big: Huh? Cloudnine floats up, as he turns into a gas, moving right into Ultimate Way Big’s face. He becomes instantly drowsy, as he falls backwards. Cloudnine swiftly collects himself and moves behind Ultimate Way Big, inhaling and inflating, catching Ultimate Way Big. He falls asleep, as he reverts, sliding down Cloudnine. He flows gently to the ground, Astrodactyl landing and reverting. Ben: Sleep tight, baby. Cloudnine lets go of his breath, as he deflates, sounding like a balloon. He lands by Ben, being no bigger than Ben’s head. Cloudnine reverts, as Rook arrives. He puts Albedo in energy cuffs. Rook: Did either of you consider bringing me with you? Ben: Sorry. Now, what are you doing in town, John? John: Paradox came to me. He told me I’d need a team to fight a criminal organization, called the Organization, in the future when they return. Ben: An organization named “The Organization?” Why do villain groups always have the stupidest names? But, a team? John: Of Omnitrix wielders. What do you think? Want to help me build it? Ben: A team of superheroes?! That’s like, one of my biggest goals ever! Rook: What about me? Ben: Relax, Magister Rook. I’ll still keep in touch. But, this is for the fate of the world! How can I decline? Rook: (Sighs) Fine. John, if you find him unbearable, just go ahead and send him back. John: Will do. Characters * Omni Crew ** Ryder ** Ben Tennyson ** Jane Smith ** Kairi ** Yami ** Samurai * Nowatch Flashback Characters * John Smith * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Paradox Flashback Villains * Xehanort * Albedo * Psyphon * Liam * Fistina * Bubble Helmet * Thunderpig * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk * Tummyhead Aliens Used By John * Super John * Rumble Knuckles (first appearance) * Portaler (unlocked) * Cloudnine (first appearance) By Albedo * Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance) * Ultimate Shocksquatch (first appearance) * Ultimate Gravattack (first appearance) * Ultimate Heatblast (first appearance) * Ultimate Way Big (first appearance) By Ben * Crashhopper * Feedback * Astrodactyl Trivia * This episode begins the Omni Crews origin stories, which will take place in between regular timeline episodes. * This episode features John unlocking Portaler, as he had never used it before. * This episode reveals that John defeats a recently formed Organization before forming the Omni Crew. * It's revealed that the name "Omni Crew" doesn't form until Jane joins the group. * Nowatch makes his return. Category:Episodes Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: Omni Crew Origins Category:Omnimania: The Organization Arc